


Cautivo

by AitoLight



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V [2]
Category: DarkRebellionShipping, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AitoLight/pseuds/AitoLight
Summary: Yuto es uno de los empresarios más famosos de Heartland, sin embargo, pronto es secuestrado por uno de los asesinos más temidos de la ciudad, Zarc, pero no todo es lo que parece





	Cautivo

La oscuridad era todo lo que sus ojos podían ver, Yuto trato de apartar la sensación de mareo mientras su vista se aclaraba. Parpadeo un par de veces y se incorporo con lentitud, notó que se encontraba en una habitación pequeña poco iluminada, la única iluminación que tenía era una pequeña vela que casi estaba apunto de apagarse. Era muy diferente de los lujos que tenía en su casa.

El peli negro se sentó, sintiendo un peso en su cuello, se llevo la mano a su cuello, encontrándose con una cadena alrededor de este, “Pero ¿¡que demonios!?” hizo una mueca, tratando de quitar la cadena en vano ¿como fue que llego allí? ¿que estaba pasando?

“Puede que haya exagerado con la cadena, pero no iba a arriesgarme a que me dieras un golpe” comento una voz profunda. Yuto volteo la cabeza para ver a un hombre de cabello blanco con verde y ojos amarillos, usaba una gabardina negra, camisa roja, pantalones negros y zapatos negros. Este lo miraba con una sonrisa, sin embargo, sus ojos remarcaban un aire siniestro en ellos.

“¿Quien eres tu?” pregunto con voz ronca, su garganta estaba seca.

“No estas en posición de exigir nada” contesto el oji dorado agarrando la barbilla del oji gris con una sonrisa. “Aunque debo admitir que eres bastante valiente para estar cautivo, los demás estuvieron llorando o fueron demasiado estúpidos como para hacerme enojar” el oji gris aparto la cara de la mano del hombre, haciendo que este sonriera. De seguro disfrutaba jugar con él. “Bien, ya que preguntaste, mi nombre es Zarc, mejor conocido como Haouryuu”

El oji gris se tensó al escuchar eso. Haouryuu se conocía por ser un asesino, muchas personas exitosas eran secuestradas por él, nadie ha podido saber donde estaba el escondite de Zarc, así que no podían salvarlos y debían pagar una gran cantidad de dinero.

“¿Vas a matarme?” pregunto directamente. Zarc libero una carcajada cuando oyó esto.

“Ah por supuesto que no, sería un desperdició para ti y para mi,” dejo de reír, sonriendo de una manera burlesca “Ya tu hermano menor parecía listo para dar parte de la recompensa, sin embargo, los idiotas de tus padres lo detuvieron y enviaron a la policía, claro, fue en vano” no iba a mentir, adoraba a su hermanito y le aliviaba que se preocupara también, sus padres por otro lado, eran otra cosa, ellos solo se preocupaban por la herencia que tendrían si llegaba a morir, ya que sus abuelos fueron suficientemente listos como para dejárselos a sus nietos y no a la desgracia que tenía por padre. “Te aconsejo que no hagas nada, al menos, no mientras la anestesia no desaparezca de tu cuerpo” comento Zarc sentándose junto a él, viendo como el oji gris se removió un poco lejos de él con cautela. El albino agarro una bandeja de comida que estaba en la mesa de noche, Yuto frunció el ceño cuando Zarc se la extendió, “No esta envenenado ¿que ganaría con eso?” pregunto divertido aunque fuera en su opinión, envenenar a alguien era la manera más cobarde de matar.

Yuto dudosamente lo tomo y agarro la cuchara, no era nada extravagante, era simplemente sopa, un pedazo de pan y un poco de pollo. Aunque agradecía eso. A pesar de vivir en una mansión, su hermano menor hacia comidas humildes y sencillas, nada complicado como lo que hacían los chefs en su casa.

A pesar de ser uno de los CEO más populares de la ciudad, no estaba para nada feliz, fue obligado desde niño a ser lo que quisieran sus padres, ellos no se preocupaban realmente por ellos, de hecho, solo planeaban tenerlo a él por la herencia. Claro que apenas nacer pensaron que pudieran hacer lo que quisieran con su herencia, lo bueno era que sus abuelos le dieron instrucciones especificas a sus amigos y abogados para evitar que pusieran las manos sobre ellas hasta que tuviera 20 años.

Ellos siempre quisieron manipularlo, pero hasta él día de hoy, a sus 23, no servía. Él sabía que sus padres no querían tener a su hermanito y lo consideraban un error, pero en un caso, creyeron más oportunidad de manipularlo. Lo que no funciono. Se aseguro de alejarlo de ellos, apenas cumplió 18 se lo llevo de casa, obteniendo la custodia gracias a su amigo Shun, el cual era un gran abogado y por ultimo, dio ordenes especificas a sus padres de mantenerse alejado de su hermano menor.

“He oído sobre tu 'relación' con tus padres, tal vez algún día te haga un favor y librarte de ellos” comento Zarc con una sonrisa al ver la expresión fría del oji gris, sabiendo lo que estaba pensando el bicolor violeta. Luego de haberlo estudiado completamente antes de secuestrarlo, era fácil que tipo de expresiones ponía Yuto al pensar o recordar algo.

Sabía que detestaba a sus padres, amaba a su hermano menor y lo protegía más que nada en el mundo. A decir verdad, Yuto era el objetivo más interesante que tuvo en la vida, y no lo decía solo por atracción física, lo quería solamente para él. De una u otra manera, lo tendría. Incluso no le importaría hacer algunas visitas al peli negro si lo liberara, no podría desperdiciar ese tipo de oportunidades.

A pesar de lo tentador que sonaba eso – y por más que quisiera – Yuto no pudo evitar congelarse y estremecerse ante el tono oscuro y siniestro del albino, en especial al ver la sonrisa siniestra.

Lo peor: esa sonrisa le pareció interesante.

+++++  
Su estadía como un 'cautivo' no era como la esperaba, Zarc podría ser un asesino, pero para serlo, lo trataba de una manera bastante bien en su opinión. Como si fuera más una especie de anfitrión – claro, quitando el hecho de que lo había secuestrado – que su carcelero.

Habían pasado 10 días, en los tres primeros fueron bastante incómodos. Zarc parecía querer entablar una conversación, o lo más parecido a una desde el principio – sin mencionar a algunas propuestas que incluían el asesinato. En el cuarto ya no tanto, empezaron hablar como personas civiles, incluso Zarc le había quitado el collarín para dar que diera un vistazo a la casa y le acomodara una mejor habitación – por supuesto, este había cerrado la puerta de la salida principal para evitar que escapara. En el quinto, fue un poco incómodo, despues de todo, el albino al llegar tenía las ropas cubiertas de sangre – para consternación de Yuto.

En los últimos cinco ya era algo normal, aunque Yuto no dejaba de apuntar al hecho de que el bicolor verde claro parecía tener algún un interés en él – más que en ser una mercancía. Esa posibilidad de que lo hubiera secuestrado para algo más que su 'trabajo' le enviaba escalofríos por la espalda.

Hablando de eso... Yuto pudo ver como cierto albino abría la puerta, sin embargo, para su sorpresa y consternación, el oji dorado llego con dos niños alrededor de 9 años en sus brazos. Este lo miro y sonrió un poco, “Sorpresa, no esperabas que fuera padre ¿verdad?” por alguna razón esto decepciono al oji gris, pero no iba a decirlo en voz alta – aunque para alguien que lee las expresiones como Zarc, no hacía falta hablarlo.

“En realidad no” contesto luego de recuperarse de la sorpresa. En cambio, le miro extrañado “¿eres casado?” pregunto, antes de morderse la lengua internamente. Pidiendo silenciosamente que la tierra lo tragara luego de que esas palabras abandonaran sus labios.

Zarc no pudo evitarlo, se rió. Era divertido pensar que Yuto estaría celoso o empezara a interesarle en una manera que solo él podría entender “No estoy casado,” contesto al fin, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, una mueca de odio mostrándose en sus rasgos al recordar la ultima noticia de lo que había sido su ex, Ray: “pero la maldita era una arpía,” recordó cada momento donde la mujer lo menos precio a él y a sus hijos, sin embargo, ella mantuvo a los niños a su lado antes de huir como la cobarde que era. 

Yuto suspiro, odiaba personas así, “Supongo que no es diferente de mis padres” comento viendo como el hombre ponía a sus hijos en el sofá, cerrando la puerta con llave. Uno de los niños tenía cabello azul y amarillo, usaba una camisa azul y pantalones blancos cortos mientras que el otro tenía cabello rosa con morado, usaba una camisa manga larga de botones y pantalones cortos rojos oscuros.

“Oh, me alegro que no salieras como ellos entonces.” Zarc sonrió acercándose por detrás del oji gris, él cual estaba distraído mirando a sus hijos como para notarlo “Así como a ti te alegra que no este casado” susurro en el oído del CEO. Este se congelo, sonrojándose antes de desviar la mirada al libro que leía hace unos momentos.  
Zarc parecía saber mucho de él, entre ellos, sabía que uno de sus gustos era la lectura, así que le había conseguido algunos libros para que se distraiga mientras estaba en sus 'negocios' – probablemente discutiendo con sus padres sobre su recompensa o tenía otros asuntos que atender Dudaba que el asesino solo hacía esto. Después de todo, tenía hijos que mantener aparte de una postura un poco más sensata 

“No es así,” contesto, pasando una de sus manos por la pagina antes de oír una risita a su lado. Se tensó cuando sintió unos brazos fuertes alrededor de sus hombros, haciendo que se sonrojara más.

“Tu expresión da mucho, Yuto,” comento el albino sonriendo. Soplando en el oído del peli negro haciendo que este se estremeciera. El asesino arrastro una de sus manos al pecho del menor con lentitud, desabrochando los dos primeros botones de la camisa que usaba y besando su cuello con suavidad y lentitud

“Basta.... Z-Zarc... tus ... hi-hijos...” murmuro entre suspiros y gimió al final cuando sintió que le mordisqueaban el cuello.

El bicolor verde se aparto, haciendo que Yuto pudiera respirar correctamente – No se había dado cuenta cuando dejo de hacerlo Zarc sonrió satisfactoriamente, viendo las mejillas rojas del peli negro y el sudor que cubría ligeramente su cara, era una atractiva imagen para él y eso solo hizo desearlo más. “Algún día continuaremos esto” murmuro antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse a su habitación. Yuto no sabría que decir en ese momento. No al sentir su corazón latiendo contra su pecho.

++++

++++

Desde ese día Yuto estuvo nervioso y cauteloso alrededor del asesino. Ya no sabía que sentir respecto al albino. Definitivamente prefería considerar que estaba atraído por Zarc a estar enamorado de él. Después de todo ¡¡¡él era su secuestrador!!! ¿¡en que demonios estaba pensando!?

Solto un suspiro antes de oír una risita detrás de él, sintió un peso ligero en su cabeza, se toco la cabeza, y saco lo que habían puesto, era una corona de papel “Aww, te quedaba bastante bien!” exclamo una voz que hizo que mirara hacia atrás para ver a Yugo, uno de los hijos de Zarc haciendo un puchero junto a él, estaba Yuri, el cual sostenía tímidamente una corona de flores.

Zarc le había dicho que su segundo hijo antes era un niño sarcástico y un tanto egocéntrico, pero gracias a Ray, se volvió tímido, el asesino había comprobado por unos exámenes que había sido violado por la mujer, Yuto no pudo evitar sentir nauseas burbujeando en su estomago al pensar en algo así.

El albino le había comentado que quiso darle su entrada al infierno, pero sería bastante piadoso darle una muerte rápida, ella debía sufrir y pagar por sus condenas en la cárcel. Yuto no sabría que decir respecto a eso, él no quería saber que cruzaba por la cabeza del oji dorado.

Olvidando sus pensamientos anteriores, sonrió ligeramente, “Entonces me la pondré” se puso la corona, era un poco pequeña de lo que esperaba, pero sorprendentemente cupo en su cabello. Hace un 3 días que interactuaba con los niños, eran agradables y estaban muy bien educados por Zarc.

Dicho albino llegó por la puerta y sonrió al verlos allí “UUh ¿podría?” pregunto Yuri, extendiéndole la corona de flores, Yuto sonrió ligeramente. Le recordaba a Yuya, él solía hacer esto para una de sus amigas, Yuzu, agarro con cuidado la corona y se la puso en su cabeza.

“Es bueno ver que se llevan bien” comento Zarc desde su lugar cerca de la puerta, ambos niños enseguida lo miraron.

“Papá!” los infantes corrieron para abrazar al mayor, este se arrodillo y correspondió el abrazo. El asesino se vio totalmente fuera de lugar para Yuto.  
“Papá ¿Yuto puede ser nuestra nueva mamá?” apenas oír esas palabras viniendo del peli azul, el peli negro quiso que la tierra se lo tragara (otra vez) no podía creer que esos niños lo quisieran de un día para otro y más de esa manera. No podría verse al lado de Zarc. Cubrió su cara con una mano, ocultando un sonrojo, ¿por que su corazón estaba latiendo repentinamente al pensarlo?

“Mmm, veremos si eso sera posible” el oji gris sintió escalofríos, no necesitaba ver a Zarc para saber que él le estaba sonriendo como un depredador que asechaba a su presa.

++++

Luego de la cena, Yuto no dudo ir a la cama, sin embargo, no pudo pegar un ojo ya que su mente se encontraba en Zarc, ¿por que su corazón latía cuando pensaba en él? ¿estaba enamorado? No, negó con la cabeza, no podría ser ... pero ... llevo una mano a su cuello, justo en el lugar donde Zarc había mordisqueado su cuello hace unos días... sus sentimientos estaban claros aunque él los negara.

“Oh, vaya pensé que estarías dormido” comento una voz familiar, Yuto levanto la vista para ver a Zarc.

“¿Que haces aquí?” pregunto en un tono un poco exigente, sin embargo, estaba nervioso por dentro, aun recordaba que el albino le había dicho que seguirían con 'eso' y realmente no quería terminar en esas condiciones.

“No podía dormir así que quise ir a la sala, pero como vi que tienes la luz prendida todavía, se me ocurrió otra cosa” un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Yuto cuando escucho la ultima palabra, esperaba que no fuera lo que estaba pensando. Sintió un peso en su cama y pudo ver la mirada dorada del asesino sobre él, cionfirmando sus temores. “La última vez no pudimos hacerlo fue por mis hijos, sin embargo, ahora no hay intervenciones” murmuro el albino agarrando con fuerza las muñecas cuando Yuto trato de empujarlo. El oji gris forcejeo antes de sentir como la lengua de Zarc lamia su cuello, provocando que alguno que otro suspiro se escapara de sus labios mientras trataba de forcejear.

Zarc solo sonrió y siguió con lo suyo, empezando a esparcir besos por el cuello del peli negro, dándole algunos mordisco y chupetones a la piel bronceada del oji gris. El oji dorado acerco su boca al oído del peli negro “Estoy bastante seguro de que disfrutas esto tanto como yo” susurro antes de mordisquear el lóbulo de su cautivo.

Yuto soltó un gemido “Suel...” no pudo continuar, ya que el mayor deslizo una mano a sus pantalones, empezando a masagear su ingle, soltó un gemido sonoro mientras sentía como besaba su pecho hasta llegar a sus pezones, mordisqueando uno mientras que con su otra mano pellizcaba el otro. Zarc se sintió más que satisfecho al oír los gemidos placenteros del menor, se deslizo hasta llegar a la entrepierna, abriendo los botones de su pantalón.

Yuto reacciono tensando cuando sintió como el albino retiraba su pantalón de un jalón, dejándolo completamente desnudo y a su merced. Zarc le sonrió de forma engreída antes de lamer la punta de su miembro, el peli negro no pudo evitar echar hacia atrás la cabeza, dejando escapar un gemido gutural cuando el albino metió por completo su miembro en su boca.

El oji dorado mordisqueó ligeramente, con cuidado de no ser demasiado brusco y agresivo, acomodando uno de las piernas de Yuto sobre su hombro mientras arrastraba su mano para abrirse paso a la entrada del oji gris. Oyó como el peli negro soltaba un jadeo cuando un par de dedos lo invadieron y empezaron a adentrarse en él. Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar, Zarc disfruto ser el causante del placer de Yuto.

“Sé que lo disfrutas Yuto, pero quieres negarlo,” murmuro en voz baja, cargada de pura lujuria mientras una sonrisa complacida se mostraba en sus labios, lamiendo el poco semen que pudo saborear. El peli negro se estremeció de placer al oír la voz del albino, el cual volvió a masturbarle al notar que este trataba de no correrse “No hay nada de que avergonzarse, solamente disfrutalo y entregate,” se inclinó para mirarlo cara a cara y le beso los labios, “Sé que lo quieres, no, sabes que me quieres al igual que yo a ti,” le susurro en el oído mientras lo masturbaba con movimientos más rápido. El peli negro se estremeció cuando se corrió en la mano del oji dorado.

El oji dorado se miro la mano y luego lamió el semen que había en ella, el oji gris no pudo evitar excitarse de nuevo ante la vista “H-Ha .... Zarc ... mmm” gimió cuando este ataco su cuello nuevamente con besos, frotando sus caderas contra las del albino, este soltó un gemido gutural juntado de nuevo sus labios con los del peli negro en un beso hambriento.

El oji dorado vio el deseo en los orbes grises de su cautivo y sonrió al saber que quería, “Dilo Yuto,”

Yuto tragó, estremeciéndose cuando sintió la cercanía del miembro del albino contra su entrada, ya no podía más, realmente lo necesitaba, necesitaba a Zarc dentro de él de una vez por todas “H-Hazlo ... ha-hazlo p-por... favor” balbuceó ampliando la sonrisa del asesino que no dudo ni un segundo en penetrarlo. El oji dorado no desaprovecho el tiempo y empezó a embestirlo con lentitud, soltado gemidos y jadeos ante la tensión del oji gris, el cual liberaba una que otra lágrima por el leve dolor mientras gemía de puro placer. “Mmm ... mmg Zarc ~ m-más” dijo cuando el albino empezó a ir un poco más rápido antes de sentir una fuerte estocada que lo hizo gritar.

“Quien lo diría, te gusta que jueguen rudo contigo,” Zarc tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, sin embargo, cumplió la petición, llendo más rápido y golpeando más fuerte ese punto que hacía al bicolor violeta enloquecer. El cautivo rodeo con sus brazos la espalda del albino el cual esparció besos y mordiscos por su cuello, agarrándolo firmemente por las caderas mientras embestía fuertemente, sintiendo como era rodeado por las piernas de Yuto por su cintura para profundizar más las embestidas.  
“Demonios... Yuto... me vas a volver loco” susurro antes de besar con pasión al hombre debajo de él.

Yuto correspondió, empezando una batalla sensual con sus lenguas en la boca del otro. “Lo repetiremos en otra ocasión” declaró, recibiedo una sonrisa del otro, se lamió los labios antes de besar nuevamente al otro.

Desde un principió le había quedado claro,  
Incluso si Yuto estuviera libre, él sería suyo por siempre.

+++++  
Desde ese día, Zarc trataba más a Yuto como un amante que un cautivo. El albino aprovechaba todo momento en el que no estaban sus hijos para hacer nuevamente suyo al oji gris mientras que este no ponía resistencia alguna.

Yugo y Yuri estaban felices de que su padre y su nueva 'mami' estuvieran conviviendo juntos y se la pasaban con ambos casi todo el tiempo. A veces ayudaban al su padre con algunos regalos que le hacía a Yuto, sabiendo que su padre no era una persona de rosas y chocolate. Por suerte, Yuto tampoco era esa clase de persona, pero si hacia un buena papel de 'madre'. Sin embargo, ya habían discutido en que Yuto tendría que ser devuelto a su hogar en algunos días, luego de que Yuya hubiera pagado el rescate. Zarc entendía que el oji gris extrañaba a su hermano menor por lo que sabía que pronto tendría que irse.

“¿Puedes caminar así?” pregunto el albino atando la cuerda que mantenía las manos amarradas del bicolor violeta. Se aseguro de que estuvieran bien amarradas, pero sin tratar de dejar alguna marca en la piel de su amante.

Ambos estaban de acuerdo de que en el momento de entregar a Yuto, tendrían que actuar para que sea convincente. Por que nadie creería el hecho de que un asesino a sangre fría como Zarc hubiera entregado así sin más a Yuto. El albino le había dicho a Yuto sobre algunos detalles de las otras personas que había secuestrado, principalmente que los mantenía en una habitación oscura, encadenados sin ver algún detalle de él.

“Puedo, no te preocupes” contesto antes de sentir los labios del oji dorado en su cuello, soltó un gemido mientras las manos de Zarc viajaban por su espalda.  
“Si no fuera por que tengo que devolverte en una hora acordada, te devoraría aquí mismo” esa declaración hizo que un estremecimiento recorriera por su cuerpo, tenía la certeza de que Zarc le estaba sonriendo “Pero como no es así, te dejaré un recuerdo antes de volver a verte” añadió el albino antes de morderle la unió del cuello y el hombro, soltó un gruñido frustrado cuando ambos se separaron. No iba a negar que lo necesitaría luego de que se separaran.  
“¿Volver a verme?” pregunto cuando logró captar completamente las palabras del contrario.

Zarc no pudo evitar reírse un poco “¿Creías que me quedaría con los brazos cruzados al devolverte sin más?” pregunto en voz baja, un poco divertido como rodeaba al hombre con sus brazos posesivamente. Algo que le gustaba Yuto, era que su captor fuera dominante con él al igual que Zarc le gustaba que su cautivo le gustará jugar rudo. Una lastima que no sería así... al menos no por un tiempo. “No lo había dicho antes, pero en realidad te capturé por más que dinero, me interesabas Yuto, y ese interés se convirtió en algo más ahora” susurro en el oído del otro.

El peli negro jadeo un poco ante la declaración “¿Me amas?” pregunto. No iba a negarlo, estaba enamorado de Zarc, hasta ahora, acepto ser su amante por que sabía que solamente así tendría algo de él antes de continuar con sus vidas, pero ahora que oía todo esto. Sabía que no sería así.

El albino suspiro, acariciando con suavidad los mechones negros y violetas del hombre frente a él, “Sí, te amo, por eso, no te dejaré ir fácilmente” dijo para luego juntar sus labios con los de Yuto, este gimió acercando su cuerpo con el del otro. Soltando un suave suspiro al sentir la calidez del otro y gruñir cuando se separaron, “Ya es hora” anunció el oji dorado mirando el reloj que tenía en la muñeca. Yuto asintió, siendo guiado por el mayor a donde sería el encuentro. Zarc lo llevo a un almacén abandonado y le beso los labios nuevamente, “Están a unos metros de aquí, nos veremos nuevamente” dijo separándose del peli negro.

“Te estaré esperando” susurro el oji gris sintiendo como el bicolor verde claro salía del lugar. Yuto se apoyo en una pared detrás de él, no sabía cuanto tiempo debería esperar, pero esperaría todo lo que pudiera para verlo de nuevo. Que locura, enamorarse de su propio secuestrador, sabía que sería complicado tener una relación con él, pero Zarc era ingenioso, nunca dejaba sus huellas al descubierto.

“¡Yuto!” la voz de su hermano menor lo sobresalto, oyó pasos correr hacía él antes de que fuera abrazado, Yuto “¡¡Te extrañe tanto!!” la venda fue sacada de sus ojos para ver delante de él a un niño de al menos 11 años, un par de años mayor que Yuri y Yugo, tenía hermosos ojos carmesíes y cabellos rojos y verdes, usaba una camisa azul claro, pantalones blancos y botas rojas oscuras. El bicolor violeta sonrió siendo desatado por el bicolor verde antes de ser abrazado nuevamente por él.  
“Shh, esta bien, Yuya, esta bien, estoy aquí ahora” acarició la cabeza del menor cuando este empezó a sollozar, mojando su camisa en el proceso. No le importo, al contrarió, sonrió un poco mientras lo dejo llorar en su pecho.

“Me tenias muy preocupado, no te hizo nada ¿verdad?” pregunto el peli rojo olisqueando y mirando con detenimiento a su hermano mayor. Estuvo realmente preocupado cuando encontró una nota de rescate en la oficina donde debió haber estado su hermano cuando fue a buscarlo para cenar, sin embargo, más fue su preocupación cuando sus padres no parecieron querer hacer mucho por ellos ¿por que tenían que ser tan crueles con ellos?

“No, no te preocupes, no lo hizo” Yuto rápidamente aseguro al ver que su hermanito estaba apunto de llorar de nuevo y limpió las lágrimas que estuvieron apunto de salir  
“Ven, vamos a casa” tomo suavemente la mano de Yuya el cual la tomó con fuerza y emprendieron marcha a la mansión, sin embargo, Yuto le dio una ultima mirada al almacén antes de irse. Sin darse cuenta que fue observado por Zarc desde la lejanía.

++++

+++

++

1 Mes despues

Yuto suspiro mientras se frotaba las sienes luego de la larga conferencia. Una semana luego de ser de vuelto a su familia. Pudo darse cuenta que Yuya y Shun hicieron lo posible para evitar que el trabajo se acoplará. Sin embargo, aun tenía mucho por hacer, sin mencionar al interrogatorio de los policías y las entrevistas de varios reporteros. Fue complicado y estaba estresado. Hacía lo mejor que podía para pasar tiempo con su hermano menor.  
Sobre sus padres, bueno, no le sorprendió que no fueran a verlo, aunque de haber pasado eso, sabía que sería descaradamente harían el papel de los padres preocupados frente a todos. Arrugo la nariz levemente.

Oyó risas más adelante, supuso que era Yuya, pero se detuvo al oír otras dos más, sabía que su hermano estaría adentro posiblemente jugando con sus amigos, pero estas se escuchaban más jóvenes, cuando abrió la puerta, abrió ligeramente la boca al ver a su hermanito junto a dos personitas que no esperaba ver: Yugo y Yuri. Los tres estaban sobre el suelo, los dos niños estaban sobre Yuya el cual tenía una sonrisa cálida en sus labios

El bicolor verde se percato que entro y sonrió ampliamente “¡Yuto-nii! No me habías dicho nada de ellos” exclamo alegremente a lo que los niños rápidamente alzaron la cabeza para ver al bicolor violeta que parpadeaba para verificar que no se trataba de un sueño.

“¡Yuto!” ambos niños corrieron al mayor, este reaccionó y se agacho para abrazarlos. Yuri y Yugo lucían emocionados y felices por ver a su 'madre' nuevamente y Yuto al igual, pero todavía estaba un poco sorprendido al verlos.

“Me alegra que estén aquí, pero ¿como?” pregunto el bicolor violeta antes de sentir un escalofrió por la espalda que solo una persona podría causar. Se levanto y miro detrás de él para ver unos hermosos ojos dorados que hace mucho tiempo ansiaba ver. “Zarc” susurro

El albino le sonrió burlescamente, “¿Sorprendido?” pregunto el oji dorado divertido. Había escogido pasar por un tiempo largo fuera de los asesinatos y lejos de Yuto para evitar que sospecharán de él, sin mencionar que tuvo idear una forma de entrar a la casa sin meterse en problemas, por supuesto que pudo hacerlo al secuestrar a Yuto, sin embargo, esa noche tuvo que entrar y salir, pero en esta ocasión, vino para quedarse a su lado y mantenerlo junto a él.  
En secreto se estuvo comunicando con Yuya en privado, al principió el bicolor verde no tuvo idea de quien se trataba, pero luego de aclarar algunas cosas en la primera salida, el oji dorado le había dicho que era alguien importante para Yuto, y para Yuya no fue difícil decir que Zarc amaba a su hermano y que, por algunas actitudes extrañas que este tenía le correspondía los sentimientos, por lo que acepto que entrara en su casa.

Zarc no pudo evitar darle una sonrisa a Yuya el cual solo le devolvió una sonrisa a cambio con un guiño. Yuto observo el intercambio al notarlo, antes de sonreír ladeando la cabeza e inclinándose para besar los labios de la persona que había captado su corazón “Siempre sabes como darme sorpresas”

Zarc le correspondió y lo abrazó por la espalda, “No me gusta de otra manera” respondió a cambio antes de besarlo nuevamente con cariño.  
Como había dicho, mantendría a Yuto a su lado y no lo dejaría ir fácilmente.  
FIN


End file.
